In Remembrance
by Mrs.DeppQueenObsessorGoddess
Summary: Happy 1 year anniversary, POTC! This is dedicated to all those brave souls that didn't make it to see today.


'Ello all! Does anyone know what today, May 25, is? The 1 year anniversary of POTC! I'm so happy, I was totally flipping out earlier - actually, I still am! (If you call running around your house and screaming 'OHMYGAWD, IT'S MAY 25!!' repeatedly flipping out, it's really up to you.) I'm going to watch the movies later, but I had to post my anniversary story first. See how much I care about you all? Anyway, I thought that all those poor souls that perished deserved some remembrance. So, here it is! Have an amazing May 25 - read, review, and enjoy!

If you really think I should put a disclaimer here, make up your own - this is where it would go.

* * *

To Sao Feng, Pirate Lord of Singapore. Not much is known about his mysterious life until he became involved in the epic war against the East India Trading Company. Behind his strong appearance, Sao Feng was nervous and afraid – afraid that if on the wrong side, he would not only lose the battle, but his life as well. Taking who he believed to be Calypso to his ship, he was caught in crossfire and shot with a cannon, naming a new Captain with his last few moments. May you be remembered, Sao Feng, for being a noble Pirate Lord, and for your amazing will to fight.

To David Mercer, assistant to Lord Beckett. Very smart and swift, Mercer always knew which way to go and what to do. He could sink into the shadows and show up anywhere at any given moment. A very reliable person – when under your command, that is. As Sao Feng, not much is known about David's mysterious life. We can only assume how he came under the command of Lord Beckett and what became of his family. What we do know, though, is that while fighting for the East India Trading Company, he was tragically killed by Davy Jones. May you always be remembered, David Mercer, for your cunning mind and dedication to your Lord.

To Governor Swann. A very smart and caring man, he would do anything for this daughter. He looked out for her in some of the darkest times and helped her grow into the young woman we see today. He was sadly killed under the order of Lord Beckett, but he died a proud father. May you always be remembered, Governor Swann, for your pride and nobility, and for being a kick ass dad.

To Davy Jones, the ruler – some might say devil – of the seas. Once a man just like the rest of us, his love –Calypso- placed upon him the task of being the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman. _All was well until one fateful day 10 years later. Davy was able to come ashore and see his love for one day, but she tragically wasn't there. Heartbroken, he neglected his duties as Captain, and he, along with his crew, were cursed to become things out of a nightmare. Davy became cruel and heartless (literally…), now known to cause hell and wreak havoc among the seas – a terrible reputation formed. A debt to him was owed by an old 'friend', and his heart was in jeopardy. He fell under the command of Lord Beckett, becoming to what Davy referred to as a 'mongrel pup' doing whatever his master tells him. Davy rebelled in one final, epic battle, where he perished and fell into the sea – the arms of his beloved – who was there to catch him when he fell. May you always be remembered, Davy Jones, as a noble, brave soul – ruler of the seas.

To Lord Cutler Beckett, head of the East India Trading Company – a symbol of fierce power and knowledge. Although he is held so high in the eyes of the public, we can only assume Cutler was very lonely. There were no hints or suggestions of a family – just a lone man. Is that why he put so much focus and effort into controlling the seas? He was so sure of his carefully calculated plan – absolutely nothing could go wrong. A terribly large armada was in the palm of his hand, along with the devil of the sea – Davy Jones. But in being so sure of his plan, he was at a loss when he was caught in between enemy ships, staring death in the eye. And with his end in mind, did he falter? Did he risk losing more men and fire back? No, like a brave man, he accepted this fate. Descending the stairs – completely detached from the world – he thinks what he possibly could've done wrong. And as the explosion of fire encases him, we see the last breath of Lord Cutler Beckett. May we never forget you, milord, and your nobility and dedication.

To James Norrington. The Lieutenant, Captain, Commodore, Scruffington, and Admiral – a hero of his time. Consumed by love for someone he could never be with – swallowed by a thirst to see an end to piracy. He did what he thought was right – which is what brought about his downward spiral into depression and a state of utter numbness. After regaining his position and pride during the Golden Age of Piracy, James made one final decision, he chose a side. He freed his lost love and her crew from certain death, and the two shared what was to be their first and last kiss. James' life was tragically cut short when he was discovered by a crew member and run through. May we never forget our brave and noble hero, James Norrington.

And finally, to all those brave and noble pirates and soldiers who lost their lives fighting for their cause. May you always be remembered for your dedication to your cause and will to fight for it.

* * *

Thank you all for reading my anniversary fic! Well, it's not much of a story, but I think they all deserved it. Let's just make a note, I LOVE POTC! I'm having a huge obsession day, so bear with me here. Let's hope that we're all still as obsessed next year, and cheers to POTC! WHOOT!


End file.
